Kurt and Finn's baby adventure in New York
by Nalle5frends
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have just gotten engaged when Blaine is needed to go on tour. While home alone in New York, Kurt discovers something he hadn't expected. In need of help and Blaine out of town, Kurt calls for help. The next thing he knows, Uncle Finn is standing on his doorstep. (MPREG) Rated T for language and mentions of smut
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you taking me, Blaine?"

Blaine and Kurt were walking along the streets of New York, although, Kurt was wearing a blind fold.

"We're soon there, just hold on.."

"_Keep holding on, because we'll make it through, make it through...", _Kurt sang as he held a tight grip on Blaine's hand while keeping up with his pace. Blaine led Kurt through the masses of people in Central Park towards a stage, where he sat him down on a high chair. A technichian ran up to Blaine and gave him a tiny mic which Blaine attached to Kurt's head.

"Okay, you can take off the blindfold now."

Kurt reached and pulled the scarf over his head. He gasped as he was met by the sight of a large audience. Then he realized that he had been taken to one of Blaine's concerts. _This explains why Blaine was so dodgy about what he was doing today at the breakfast table_, Kurt thought in amusement.

"Hey everyone, surely all of you have heard about the love of my love, Kurt. Well, I have brought Kurt here today for a very special reason. First, I am going to sing a song to Kurt and I would be very honored if all of you would sing along."

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

While looking deeply into Kurt's eyes, Blaine and the audience sang in tune, the song to Kurt.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

Blaine finshed the song and held onto Kurt's hand. The audience clapped their hands and Kurt had glassy eyes. Blaine took a few deep breaths and turned his attention to the audience once again. Steady on his feet he began;

"I sang this song for the first time back in High school, then also dedicated to Kurt. Kurt was transferring back to his old school and I serenaded him in his school's court yard. Kurt told me that day that he was never saying goodbye to me and he have kept that promise ever since. Here, today, I am going to make you a promise Kurt. I promise you, in front of this audience as my witnesses, that I will love you forever and ever till the end of time."

"It sounds like you're about to propose", Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine with a grin.

"Well, then I hope you won't mind if I do this". Blaine reached into his back pocket and went down on one knee in front of Kurt. The audience were cheering and Kurt was in shock, trembling as he held onto the sides of the chair.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you tell yourself 'Oh, there you are'. I want to spend my life with you and hopefully you want to spend yours with me. You are the love of my life, Kurt. And with this ring I ask you, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Burt Reynolds, explain this!", Sue slammed today's newspaper on her desk.

"I thought I was _young_ Burt Reynolds?", Blaine inquired, sitting across from Sue in a armchair.

"Well you're not very young anymore, are you?"

"I'm only 25..."

"If you are going to question my excellent councelling, leadership and management skills, which you really do not deserve, you need to give me proof of your age, 'Mr Burt Reynolds".

"I was born 25 years ago?", Blaine tried, clearly confused with what Sue's intention was.

Blaine's carrer had skyrocketed after he graduated college. While he was in the middle of auditioning for Bernardo in West Side Story, Sue contacted him out of the blue._ "Anderson, I have decided, whether you like it or not, that here forth I am your manager."_ Blaine had reluctantly agreed and ever since, Sue's been next to him with a watchful eye and edgy attitude.

"Whatever you say, you still haven't explained why you decided to pop the question to Porecelain without me there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was out of town. Getting a refill on my horse estrogen stock. Didn't you once stop to think that perhaps I wanted to be there when you asked Porcelain to marry you? Tell me what happened!"

Blaine was stunned to slience. he really didn't know what to say. But thankfully, a recollection of what happened slowly came alive in his mind piece by piece.

* * *

_"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?", Blaine was down on one knee with a tiny box in his hand. It was holding a simple titanium ring with a single tiny diamond. Blaine himself didn't know what he was doing, he had never proposed to anyone before. Kurt didn't really know what to do either, but one thing did he know. What to say._

_"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you Blaine!". Kurt couldn't help himself, he was crying tears of happiness to the crowded cheer as Blaine put on the ring onto his left hand ring finger. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and kissed him deeply, and Blaine responded by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. They parted after a good amount of time has passed, and then they let out a joyful laughter as Blaine turned back to the audience._

_"So, my dear audience, I am now engaged. I think this is a perfect time to celebrate with a song!", Blaine strummed the strings of his guitar and sang into the mic..._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

* * *

"Kurt said yes and we're getting married!"

"Well, since you left me out of your glorious proposal, I have two important questions. When is the wedding and when do I start with the planning?"

"Kurt and I haven't set a date yet, we only got engaged yesterday, and it will be Kurt and I who do the planning. But why are you asking - really?"

"I want you to do something before you run off to your paradise of love and lube."

Blaine waited for her words, imagining it being stuff like naming his first child after her or dedicate all his future achievements in her honor.

"I want you to go on world tour for eight months."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi! What can I get you?"

"A grande non-fat mocha and a biscotti to go", Kurt was in a Starbucks on his way to work. It was early in the morning, a very stressed Kurt had jumped straight out of bed after getting an alarming call from Isabelle. As it turned out, the new magazine issue was in dire need of another photoshoot, so up and go it is.

"Grande non-fat mocha!", the barsita called out in the tiny yet comfy Starbucks shop. Kurt grabbed his coffee and biscotti, and continued on his route to work - his phone basically clinging to his left ear as he tried his best to avoid the busy traffic.

The morning at the office was a haze as staff ran around trying to assemble a new idea for the photoshoot, calling models and photgraphers, looking for a proper location and the perfect props. Kurt himself was also panicking as he was assigned to find designers with last minute fashion to provide.

"Kurt, give me an update!", Isabelle asked as she passed by his desk.

"I have Moschino, Marc Jacobs, Micheal Kors and Gucci. How many are needed?"

"We need at least five more, try Dolce or Burberry."

Kurt continued to assemble designers who could help out in this very last minute of a quick fix shoot. When done, he had to run down to the art director and ask what he needed more specifically. It was a tedious and stressful morning, with many mishaps and successes. When finally lunch time approached, he had finished all his tasks and could relax back in his office chair, content and pleased with his efforts. Then he remembered he had forgotten one task and quickly reached for his phone.

"Hello, this is Kurt Hummel, Vogue. Could I speak to your staff responsible for inventory?"

"Hold please."

"Inventory", the person on the other end said.

"Hello, this is Kurt Hummel from Vogue. We are in need of some of your skirts from the most recent collection."

"Yes, we have some right here. When and where do you need them?"

"Times Square, 12 sharp - thanks!" Kurt hung up the phone and let out a deep breatht. Now they should have everything necessary for the photoshoot. He checked his phone for messages and missed calls when he suddenly was startled by Isabelle's voice.

"Kurt, I need to see you in my office right now", Isabelle said as she passed Kurt's desk on her way to her office. Kurt gulped and rose from his seat to hurry into Isabelle's office.

"Take a seat, Mr. Hummel, because I think there is something you need to tell me", Isabelle had a perfect poker face while Kurt was sweating, trying to recollect his memories to figure out what he had possibly done wrong.

"Explain this", Isabelle unfolded and held up today's newspaper, which had a bold, big headline reading:

**_BLAINE ANDERSON PROPOSES TO BOYFRIEND AT CONCERT_**

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and giggled lovingly at the memory.

"Well, tell me then Kurt! I need to know everything! Most importantly, did you say yes?".

"Of course I said yes! As if I would ever say no, especially when he had dragged me up on stage in a blindfold, serenaded me in front of half of New York and then got down on one knee. Anyway, do you recall that I mentioned how I wouldn't be available during the afternoon yesterday because of a meeting someone booked with me?"

Isabelle nodded in agreement, eager to hear the whole story.

"Well, a car had been sent to escort me and I didn't know where it was going, all I knew was that I was supposed to meet up with a new top designer. Earlier that morning at breakfast, when I asked Blaine what his plans were for the day, he was acting very dodgy. Apparently that," Kurt pointed towards the newspaper's headline "was what he had planned all along!"

"That sounds wonderful, Kurt! Now let's go for lunch, my treat. I want all the juicy details! Oh, and did you get everything fixed for the photoshoot?"

Kurt gave her a nod.

"Of course you did. Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

"How is my fiance doing?", Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist where he was standing in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

"Your finace is doing good but would like you to go wash your hands", Kurt put the knife down, turned around and gave Blaine a chaste kiss. Blaine smiled and went to the guest bathroom in the hall to wash his hands off.

'How the heck am I gonna tell Kurt this?', Blaine wondered. Sue wanted him to go around the world, which is quite a long way and quite some time too. He and Kurt just got engaged, they are supposed to plan their wedding together.

"Blaine, dinner is ready!", Kurt shouted from the kitchen. Two plates of salad was on the table with Kurt waiting for Blaine.

"I'm coming!", Blaine went out of the bathroom but stopped in the hall. "I can do this", Blaine told himself, put on a smile to go tell Kurt about the news.

Seated at the table, they chatted about their days while eating. Blaine waited till they were done and dropped the bomb.

"Kurt, there is something in work that has come up".

"Is it something serious? Are they going to put your new album on hold? You worked so hard on th-"

"Kurt, Kurt, that is not it. Sue told me today that she wanted me to go on a world tour. For eight months."

Kurt was silent, considering the news Blaine gave him.

"I know we just got engaged and that we are planning a wedding together, and I understand perfectly if you want me to pass on this tour. I don't know why Sue wanted me to go on tour, she didn't give me a reason or anything, she just...", Blaine rambled on.

"Blaine", Kurt interuppted him. "I want you to go on the tour."

"What? You want me to go?"

"Of course, this is a great oppurtunity for you! Haven't you always wanted to go on a world tour?"

"Yeah, I think so. But what about us? Our wedding?"

"It can wait. I'll wait for you, and when you get back I expect you to have bought at least ten designer pieces from each town as compensation".

Blaine laughed ligtly and took hold of Kurt's hand over the table.

"I love you. Thank you for doing this for me", Blaine smiled with his whole face at Kurt. Kurt smiled widely.

"I love you too, so much. But when are you leaving?"

"Well, we have to get the campaign going and sell tickets, so around in a month or so".

"Well since we won't be seeing each other for eight months, we'll have to make sure that we make the most of this coming month, in all the different ways", Kurt said sugestively and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

The month passed pretty quickly, both Kurt and Blaine engaged in their work. Busy with projects and meetings, both still made time for romantic evenings, and mornings.

"So Mr Hummel, where are you taking me tonight?" Blaine was tying his favorite blue-red striped bowtie while Kurt were adjusting his west.

"We are going to a new place that Isabelle has recommended a fish and sea food resturant in Midtown West that apparently has the best crab."

Blaine and Kurt took a cab to the resturant where they had booked a table. A waiter approached them and asked them what they wanted to drink and eat.

"I'll have the crab", Kurt nodded towards Blaine to continue the order.

"I want the smoked salmon", Blaine said while reading from the menu.

The waiter checked their orders and shuffled away to the kitchen.

"So are you okay with me leaving tomorrow?", Blaine reached across the table to grasp Kurts hand.

"Yes, I will be fine Blaine. We'll have phonecalls and skype calls, there is nothing to worry about", Kurt smiled and took a hold of Blaine's hand, squeezing it.

After a while both of their plated with food arrived; Kurt's crab and Blaine's salmon. The meal was spent enjoying the food and chatting aimlessly about anything. Before they knew it they were sitting in a cab back to their apartment. Both of the men were slightly tipsy after the wine and happily made their way up to their apartment when the cab driver had dropped them off.

"So Mr Anderson, what could you possibly entertain me with for the rest of the evening?", Kurt said as he was leading Blaine through the aparment to their bedroom.

"Well, I was thinking somewhere in the lines of kissing and if you're lucky maybe some more."

The night was filled with passionate kisses and love making. When both felt sated they lied cuddled up on the bed in each others embrace.

"Goodnight Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. I love you too."

* * *

At four o'clock in the night Blaine gently roused Kurt from his sleep.

"Honey, I'm leaving now. Do you want to see me off?", Kurt turned over to see Blaine sitting on the bed by him fully clothes. Kurt nodded and got out of bed.

Silently they made their way down to the to the pavement outside their apartment where a car were waiting to take Blaine to the airport. Blaine put his luggage in the trunk and then turned to Kurt. They embraced each other tightly.

"I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you and I am going to miss you so badly", Blaine clung tighly onto Kurt's nightshirt.

"I love you too Blaine. I am going to miss you too. You are gonna do great!"

"I'll call you when I arrive in London".

"Good, then I'll be there to answer when you call. I love you", Kurt kissed Blaine chastely and Blaine kissed back passionately.

"Love you too. Now go back to sleep", Blaine smiled, let go of Kurt and got into the car, waving out of his window as the car drove away. Kurt waved back to him until the car was out of his sight. Kurt let out a deep breath, went back up to their apartment and went to bed. Clutching Blaine's pillow tightly to his chest as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm is beeping annoyingly as Kurt wakes up from his bleary sleep. He turns over to the alarm clock. _07.53_ shines in red numbers from the display, Kurt groans and turns over. Although that groan was probably not so good. Kurt felt a rumble in his stomach and clamps a hand over his mouth to stop the bile of escaping. Kurt hurried over to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet bowl. Crouching over the toilet, Kurt breathes heavily, trying to wake up as well as to regain his strength. He flushes the toilet and goes off to rinse his mouth out.

Well, I can definetly not go to work like this.

"Hello there mr Hummel! Are you on your way?"

"Hey Isabelle, I can't come in today. I woke up and puked all over the place."

"Oh no, you poor thing. Was it something bad you ate?"

"I think it might be. Blaine and I went to the restaurant you recommended last week. I tried the crab, maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

"That's too bad. Well, you stay home and rest. There is nothing to big happening in the office this week so we'll be fine. Call me if you need anything!"

"Thanks Isabelle. I'll call you if something happens."

_A nice day at home, that's not too bad. Let's just not hope I won't puke anymore._

After the phone call Kurt decides to take a quick shower as he feels sweaty. After the refreshing shower he eats his grated apple for breakfast. Blaine is supposed to land in London at 10. Hopefully he'll land soon and be able to call.

_Just my luck_. Kurt felt more bile rise from his stomach as he quickly made his way back to the bathroom. _Sleep, I need sleep_. Kurt was dead tired and collapsed back into bed. When he woke up it was around 10, so Blaine would probably call soon. Albeit, Kurt still felt terribly ill. Maybe a trip to the local clinic wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Hummel", there was a female doctor who called out in the tiny clinic. Kurt rose from his seat to follow the doctor into an examination room. "I am Dr Green. So, mr Hummel, what can I do for you today?". The doctor gestured towards a seat in front of her desk in which Kurt sat down.

"I have been practically puking all day, it started when I woke up today and have continued since."

"I see, have you consumed any suspicious foods before today?", the doctor jotted down notes while asking questions.

"My finacé and I went to a seafood restaurant the day before and I ate crab. Do you think that's it?"

The doctor looked up and pondered Kurt's questions for a second. "Usually, food poisoning last around one or two. Have you had any other symptoms of stomach pain, headache, dizziness?"

"I have had some slight stomach pain and dizziness in the morning".

"Okay mr Hummel. I think we'll take a blood test and a x-ray of your abdomen to search your stomach for any things that should not be there", the Doctor smiled at Kurt. Kurt was shown into another room, a couple of minutes later a nurse came in and took a blood test from Kurt.

"Could you be careful please? I hate this kind of thing".

"Of course, it sting slightly but you'll be alright", the nurse smiled as he rolled the sleeve of Kurt's shirt up. Just a tiny amount was taken and then Kurt was shown into a room in which he was asked to remove his shirt and any metal objects, then lay down on the table. For a couple of minutes he just lay still on the table while the doctor apparently took photos of all the grated apple in his stomach. Just a while later he was seated in the doctors room with a thoughtful dr Green in front of him.

"Mr Hummel, we had a very unexpected result from your examination. This is not very common, but occurs once in awhile." Kurt had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and tilted his head like a curious puppy.

"You're pregnant mr Hummel, and have been so seemingly for about 5 weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

"5 weeks!?" Rachel's voice screeched through the receiver. "You tell me, that you've been waddling around with a baby in your stomach for 5 weeks!?"

"Calm down Rachel. Yes, apparently I can get pregnant. The doctor had a very vivid explanation of the process of male pregnancy which I certainly won't recall at the moment."

"What about Blaine, Kurt? You need to tell him and he just went on tour. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell Blaine as soon as he calls me, but he doesn't seem to have gotten his hands on his phone yet. What do you think he'll say? I don't want him to cancel his whole tour just because of this!"

"Kurt, you are pregnant. You hear me? I don't know how it is for a woman because I've never been pregnant but I can imagine it's painful. And if it's that painful for a woman, imagine a man. A man, Kurt. A man going through a pregnancy. You don't even have a vagina Kurt, how are you even gonna be able to give birth to this baby?

"As I said, the doctor had a very through and detailed explanation which I will not recall at the moment. Anyways, should I tell Blaine, I mean obviously he is the father."

"Well of course he is the father. I know you two have been screwing for ages, and since you're five weeks it must have been around the same week as I got the part for Sofia in 'Mamma Mia'. Oh, how kind of you to celebrate my success with sex Kurt!"

"We did not have celebratory sex because you got the part Rachel! You do know people have sex on a regular basis right?"

"But you two aren't normal people Kurt. I bet you two have twice as much as regular couples!"

"Okay, I am going to stop you right there, I won't delve deeper into mine and Blaine's sex life with you. I need to go soon, I think I'll try to give Blaine a call. Bye Rachel, love you"

"Bye Kurt. And you did have celebratory sex because of my part!"

Kurt hung up the phone and leaned back on the sofa, releasing a heavy sigh. _I'm pregnant. Blaine and I are going to have a baby in about 9 months. Holy crap. _Kurt thoughts swirled around his head as he waited for Blaine to call. It has been about 3 hours since he landed in Heathrow airport. _Must be all the fans blocking his way. I'll try give him a call, see if he can answer. _Kurt dialed the number to Blaine's mobile, waited impatiently as it rang.

"Sue Sylvester."

"Hey Sue. Why are you answering Blaine's phone?"

"Oh hi there Porcelain. Well Mr Reynolds over here is quite tired so he's napping. Do you need me to shake the life into him?"

"Yes, I would like you to, but don't shake him. Just wake him up."

Sue disappeared for a few minutes. Kurt could hear her in the background on the other end, trying to wake Blaine from his sleep.

"Hello?", Blaine groggy voice filled his ears.

"Blaine! Um, hi, it's Kurt!", Kurt suddenly got a lot more nervous.

"Hey honey, I kinda got that it was you from Sue's 'Your stay at home fiance is on the line'. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, got so tired after the flight, but I am so excited to be here! There were tons of fans in the airport, well I kinda expected that but it was so fun!"

"That's um.. great Blaine. Really great! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you. Love you dearie. Are you okay? You sound a bit off."

"No, there is no problem with me. None at all, everything is perfectly perfect!"

"That's great! I miss you already just so you know, but I have to go now. Sue needs me to runs some chords for tonight's show! Love you honey!"

"Love you too!"

Blaine hung up the phone on the other end. _What the hell am I going to do now? Why didn't I tell him? I'm such an idiot! _Kurt mentally slapped himself over and over not for telling Blaine. Maybe he could wait just a little while longer, but he needs some kind of help around the house. _Rachel is busy so who am I gonna call?_ _Ghostbusters! No, that only sounded fun I my head. _Kurt though a bit longer and came up with an idea. He dialed the number and waited for it to be picked up on the other end.

"Hey little brother! How's it going?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine look over here!

"Blaine look this way!"

"Blaine turn the other way!"

The photographers flashes their cameras continuously as Blaine exited the cab taking him to his concert. Instead of staying to pose Blaine continued to walk on, he have never been one for the paparazzi and tries to avoid them as much as possible. The concert venue was apparently packed so to speak. Sue told him that the moment the tickets for the first five shows were released they were sold within that moment. At the arena Blaine got prepared for the concert, getting in "costume" among other things. Sue always stresses the importance on costumes and props while Blaine only want it to be natural down to the bone.

"Blaine, you're on in 10", Sue called out into Blaine lounge room. Blaine sent a quick text to Kurt.

_I'm on for the first concert! _

_I'll call you when I'm done, I love you! _

_Wish me Luck! XX_

Blaine exited the room and went off to get his microphone and guitar prepared for him. Then, he faced the audience.

* * *

_Ding-Dong!_

The classic ring of the doorbell rang out through the apartment. Both Blaine and Kurt found the traditional buzzer annoying in the early morning, so they had it changed. Kurt hurried over to open the door.

"Hey Kurt!", Finn was grinning excitedly holding onto his carry on.

"Hey there Finn! Come on in!" Kurt opened the door widely to let Finn in the apartment.

Finn dumped his carry on in the hallway and proceeded to follow Kurt into the apartment. Finn only been to their new apartment once or twice and still thought that he could find new space hidden everywhere. Kurt sat down in the couch in the living room and waited for Finn to sit down. But being Finn, he was on the quest of finding hidden space in the apartment yet to be found.

"Finn, could you put your current activity on hold? I need to talk about something, so sit down". Finn went alert at Kurt's seriousness and sat down opposite him in an armchair.

"Is it serious? Is it Blaine? What has he done?"

"Finn, he haven't done anything like that. It's me, well he's part of it, but it's me", Finn nodded for Kurt to continue on. "Well, I don't really know how to put this. Finn, you can't tell anyone, because I haven't even been able to tell Blaine. I've only told Rachel about this."

"What is it? Why can't you tell Blaine?"

"It's not that I can't, I just haven't."

"Then why haven't you told him then? You're like getting married and stuff."

"I know Finn. You're making me anxious. I called him the other day, but I just couldn't say it. He seemed so happy, I didn't want to take it away from him."

"Kurt, what is this 'it' thing you can't tell him? Wait, Kurt... are you cheating on Blaine?"

"What!? No, I am absolutely not cheating on Blaine. Never in this life!"

"Then what is it? What happened? What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything! It was he who knocked me up!", Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth, not realizing the words slipped out. Finn just stared at Kurt in shock.

"Kurt, I know I am not the sharpest knife in the drawer. But if I'm not mistaken, you just said that Blaine had knocked you up. Kurt?"

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. Taking a few breathes.

"Finn, I know that this is going to turn your world around. But yes. I am knocked up, I am pregnant, yes." Finn really looked like his world have been turned around.

"What the hell man, since when could guys get preggers!?"

"I don't know, Finn! I just don't know what to do, and Blaine's not here, and I haven't told him, and, and, and", Kurt rambled off and started to breathe harshly.

"Calm down, calm down Kurt! It okay! We'll tell Blaine together okay? Nothing to worry about.", Finn took hold of Kurt and held him tightly and held him until he calmed down.

After a few breaths, Kurt was calm.

"Thank you Finn. Do you really mean it? That you'll help me tell Blaine?"

"Of course. You're my brother after all and brothers help each other, right?" Finn smiled at Kurt.

"Yes. Yes they do"


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you gonna tell Burt? You have to tell him."

"Oh god. Dad. I totally forgot about that part."

"Yeah, well, let's tell Blaine first, then we can worry about dad."

After a long discussion on how to handle things, Finn and Kurt were settled on some basic things. Firstly, Kurt would call Blaine as soon as possible. Secondly, Kurt must tell Blaine that he is pregnant. Thirdly, Kurt must tell Blaine to come home.

"But I don't get it. Why does he have to come home?"

"Kurt, you surely remember when I was a expecting Quinn's baby in high school but it wasn't really mine but it was at least pretended that I was for a little while? Yep, about that. During the time I thought I was the father of the baby, I wanted to be around Quinn as much as possible. And you know, Puck, he wanted to be around as much as possible too. You see, at least in my world the father should be around when someone's pregnant. And guys like you and Blaine who love each other to death, you really should want to be around each other when one of you's pregnant"

"Okay okay, I'll ask him", Kurt sighed. "His concert won't be ending until later, so I'll be going to sleep now and call him tomorrow at lunch".

"Sounds fine. Have a good night Kurt".

"You too Finn. Sleep tight".

* * *

As every morning this week, Kurt woke up to another date with the toilet.

"We really shouldn't meet this often mr Toilet. Although I find you rather unappealing, I seem to be attracted to you more and more as time pass."

"Who are you talking to Kurt?"

"No one!" Kurt shouted through the bathroom door. "Just my destined lover for the next couple of weeks", Kurt mumbled.

Kurt cleaned himself up and dressed for another day at the office. He purposely skipped his morning coffee in case he would get the 'Meet your meal' later. When Kurt arrived at the office he googled what foods he could eat, and which would lessen his illness in the morning. _So, no more spicy food. There's a lot here, no pretzels or chips and nibble on stuff instead of chewing. I'm gonna look like a squirrel. _Kurt was lost, deep in thought and didn't notice when he was approached.

"Are you feeling ill in the morning?"

Kurt jumped out of his seat at the voice who came from the side. It was Isabelle who was hunched over at where Kurt sat crouched in his chair.

"Holy cow Isabelle! You scared me!"

"Oh sorry dear. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you just surprised me. Just need to catch my breath".

"You do that. So, what is this your doing?" As soon as Kurt realized Isabelle could see his webpage he slammed his laptop shut. _Isabelle can't see this. She'll think I'm a freak. _

"Oh, nothing really. It's nothing in particular really. Like, at all", Kurt said gingerly.

"Are you sure honey? Because you can tell me if you want, you can tell me anything. I have a great doctor that knows this stuff. I have her phone number here. I can call her for you.."

"No, no, no, it's fine Isabelle. It's nothing to worry about!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ehm, yeah?" Kurt shook his shoulder and when he looked into Isabelle's big honest eyes he couldn't take it. "Okay, okay, there is something. I know I have to tell you sooner or later", Kurt groaned.

"Let's go into my office, it's a bit more private", Isabelle took Kurt's hand and led him into her office to sit down in her group of armchairs.

"What is it dear? What's happened? Has Blaine done anything?"

"Why does everyone think Blaine's done anything? No, Blaine hasn't done anything. Well, he did one thing, but it's mainly me."

"Then tell me, what is it?"

"Okay. Don't get scared or whatever, and please don't think I'm weird or anything", Kurt fidgeted with his hands. Kurt took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "Isabelle, I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby in in eight months".

Isabelle, who was quite shocked, just stared at Kurt.

"Are you pregnant? How?"

"I think it has something with sexual intercourse", Kurt said sarcastically. "No, but really, I don't know much myself either. I just found out like three days ago that I was apparently with child".

"But Kurt, that's lovely! You're gonna have a little baby Hummel running around the office being a little fashion icon!"

"I hope so. That would be quite something, wouldn't it?", Kurt laughed lightly.

"It sure would. I'm so happy for you Kurt! Now, I just need to go to a meeting, but how about lunch later?"

"Oh sorry, I can't. I promised my brother Finn we would go eat lunch."

"Alright, but we can surely meet for our daily coffee chat in the afternoon, right?"

"Always", Kurt said with a smile and left to meet Finn.

* * *

After her meeting, Isabelle leaned back in her chair. _Kurt's pregnant. I hope he'll let me be the godmother, that would be absolutely perfect. Kurt and Blaine with their little baby and the fashionable godmother. Oh, I should probably congratulate Blaine!_

Isabelle grabbed her phone and quickly wrote a text.

_Blaine! Congratulations on the baby!_

_I'm so happy for you and Kurt! You'll be great parents!_

_Just promise I'll get to be the godmother,_

_Love Isabelle xoxo_

Isabelle sent of the text and went back to reading though her email inbox, unknowing of what she'd just done.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I am sorry I have taken so long, I just had this huge writers block and couldn't get anything out of my head. But now it's here. So thank you for waiting patiently!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, I have an appointment for 10 o'clock"

"Let's see here", the receptionist studied her computer screen carefully. "Name please".

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel, and this is Finn Hudson. Moral support."

"There you are! Nurse Roberts will be with you in a minutes. You are welcome to sit down and wait".

"Thanks", Finn and Kurt sat down in two of the sturdy plastic chairs in the lounge. Finn was the first to break the silence.

"You have to tell me sooner or later. Why can't you just tell me about it now? What happened and how the hell did he find out?"

"Well the answer to your second answer is pretty clear but it took a while to figure out. Apparently after I told Isabelle in which I forgot to say I hadn't told Blaine, she had texted him 'congratulations on the baby'".

"Well at least he knows now, but tell me! I want to know what he said!"

Kurt sighed and began to retell the story of his and Blaine's phone call.

* * *

_"Hi honey!"_

_"Hey Kurt!"_

_"How are you? How was the concert yesterday? How many times did you do an encore?", Kurt said playfully into the speaker of his phone._

_"It was great Kurt, but I'm calling you because of something else."_

_"What? Why? Has something happened?"_

_"Kurt, I got a text just a few minutes ago from your boss."_

_"Isabelle?", then in a millisecond Kurt realized. _

_"Yeah, she texted me 'Congratulations on the baby'. From what I know, you haven't gone and adopted a baby while I was away, right?"_

_"Umm, no I have not adopted a baby, but if I would, I would totally wait for you, you know. You know how we like to do things together, you know? Remember that time last year when we went on that picnic in Florida and we got a bike..."_

_"Kurt!", Blaine interrupted Kurt. "You're babbling and I know you are keeping something from me. If you don't tell me now, I'll come back home and see for myself!"_

_"No! You can't!", Kurt exclaimed._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you would come back any way", Kurt mumbled silently._

_"Kurt, you tell me. Honestly, what is the worst that could have happened?"_

_There was a moment of silence as Blaine waited for Kurt to answer._

_"Blaine, I'm pregnant"._

_Kurt waited for the person on the other line to answer, at one moment he was afraid that he had hung up._

_"Blaine? Are you there?"_

_"You're pregnant!?", Blaine shouted back. _

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't even know I could get pregnant!"_

_"Kurt! What in the hell are you sorry for!? You're pregnant! That means we're gonna have a baby, and I'm gonna be a father!"_

_"Wait. You're happy?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be happy? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

_"I know I should've told you earlier, but you sounded so happy on your tour. I didn't wanna ruin it for you."_

_"Kurt, you could never ruin something for me, especially if you're carrying our unborn son, or daughter."_

_"What if it comes out a monster? Since I'm a man and all". Blaine's laugh rang out in Kurt's ears._

_"Oh I love you! I am so coming home. This tour doesn't matter. I wanna be there with you when everything happens!"_

_"No, you can't come home! Your tour! You always wanted to go on a tour around the world"._

_"Kurt, you mean more to me than a tour around the world"._

_"You mean more to me too, like more than um... my daily skin routine!", and once more, could Kurt hear Blaine's sweet laugh in his ears._

_"No, but seriously Blaine, I don't want you to give up your tour just like that. You have to at least play a few more concerts!"_

_"I have an idea! What if we do like this, even if I don't want to, what if I play the shows that have been sold and cancel the unsold ones? There only 4 left then. I can do a world tour another time"._

_"That's a rather good idea! But Blaine, are you sure?"_

_"Yes I am definitely sure! I'm not going too far away. I'm leaving London tonight, then I go to Spain, France, Germany and the right back to you. To New York, where my heart is."_

_"Oh you cheese!"_

_"But you love it?"_

_"I do, and I love you."_

_"I love you too. I have to tell Sue too! But anyways, I am so happy Kurt. You'll never know how grateful I am for this"._

_"I think I already know", Kurt said with a smile on his lips._

* * *

"But then what he said was good! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Some things Finn, I just can't tell right out. You have to wait for the right moment".

"Hummel!", it was the nurse who called out. Finn and Kurt rose from their seats and headed for the examination room. Kurt sat down on the bench while Finn chose the armchair next to him.

"So, I assume you're the one who's pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's me".

"And is this the father?"

"Oh no no no no, this is my brother and moral support. The father is out of the country at the moment", Finn smiled when Kurt said brother instead of just saying step-brother.

"Well then, let's get on with it. You have been pregnant for about five weeks and this is your first sonogram, correct?", Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Good, then I'll just get this thing going", the nurse brought out a device which obviously was the machine to peer into the depths of the tummy of one Kurt Hummel.

As usual procedure, the nurse squirted some of that inter-galactic blue stuff on his stomach followed to be spread by a barcode scanner type of thing. _It almost looks like I'm some kind of alien product that needs specific and careful scanning. _

"Ah, there it is!", the nurse interrupted Kurt's thoughts. He pointed to a small something on the screen that looked like a deformed kidney bean. " That is your baby, though you can't see much right now, it looks like every other baby, healthy! Would you like a picture?"

"Oh yes please, could I get four of them?"

"Sure, I'll just be a minute", the nurse disappeared to a back room to fetch the pictures. Kurt turned his head to find Finn in tears.

"Finn!? Why are you crying?", Finn sniffled and blew his nose in the elbow of his shirt. Kurt frowned at his appearance.

"It's just, it's just like there's a baby and it's yours and I'm gonna be an uncle. I'm gonna have a little guy being my nephew!"

"But Finn, we don't know if it's a girl or boy yet".

"It doesn't matter, it's beautiful anyway!", now even Kurt started to cry.

"Stop it Finn! You're making me cry too, and Blaine isn't even here and he would be like the niagara falls if he saw this".

"Okay, I have placed the pictures in this envelope, just ask in the reception about pay...", the nurse who walked back from the back room caught the two men hysterically sobbing while laughing. While it wasn't unusual for him to see people cry over their sonogram, he always knew, that they were happy.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for the support! I am super happy that you all like it and continue to do so in the future!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey Honey! How's Barcelona?_

_Finn and I went to the doctor's yesterday and got a sonogram._

_Say hi to your 5 weeks old son or daughter!_

_Missing you and I love you!_

_XX_

Blaine's phone lit up where it lay on the bedside table. Just a few hours ago, he and Sue had arrived in Barcelona and they were ready to go out for dinner. The shower was running in the bathroom as Blaine washed off the stress of the latest plane flight. When Blaine told Sue about the plan she got furious, going on about how he can't make such decisions. Blaine got at least a fifteen minute lecture before he had the chance to tell her that it was because Kurt was pregnant. Then she got even more angry that he didn't "just say so", saying that first he hid the engagement and now the baby and thus forced him to make him first aunt. Well, that wouldn't be a problem since neither Kurt or Blaine had any sisters.

"Anderson, are you done washing off that helmet of gel and glitter?", Sue knocked on the door to the bathroom and got the response of the shower turned off. Sue went around the room and assembled an outfit for Blaine while collecting the stuff he would need. She plucked up his phone and put it in his purse since the pants was to tight to fit a phone in them.

"Hey Sue, I just finished. Where are we going?", Blaine came out in underwear while drying his hair with a towel.

"We're just going to some place down the corner. We're meeting up with our manager for your album production in Spain. So hurry up, dress and meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes". Sue shut the door behind her and Blaine got to dressing.

_Did she have to pick such tight pants? I can't barely fit into these pants. How am I gonna fit my phone? My phone!? _Blaine searched his bedside table for his phone and he couldn't find it. He dressed quickly and went down to Sue in the lobby.

"Sue! Have you seen my phone? It wasn't in my room".

"Oh, I have it in my bag since your pants are obviously too tight to even fit a grain of sand into them".

"Sue, you picked them for me..."

"Still you put them on. Come on now, we don't wanna be late!"

Sue and Blaine met up with the manager at the homey Spanish cuisine restaurant. The evening which started out as planning and serious business went to become a evening with music and dancing and all sorts of entertainment. Around 1 am in the morning they decided that it was probably good to get back to the hotel. They tiredly made their way back to the rooms. Upon entering his room Blaine collapsed on his bed, too tired to take his "too tight to fit a grain of sand into them" pants.

* * *

"Why won't Blaine answer? I thought he was happy with me being pregnant?", Kurt was trying to arrange some kind of dinner for him and Finn in the kitchen. "Finn, what is the time in Spain right now?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Because you have a phone in your hand in which you can check the time in Spain".

"Oh, yeah. Okay, yeah. Which city was he in?"

"I think it's Barcelona".

"Yeah, it's one in the morning over there".

"Then he would be sleeping now", Kurt scooped up the food on their plates. From previous experience he knew that Finn is kind of hungry so he put more of the food on his plate. He carried the plates with some cutlery into the dining room.

"I hope this is alright with you, we don't have that much groceries at home".

"It's looks awesome", Finn observed the food on the plates with a frown. "Why do I have so much food and you so little?"

"You eat a lot so I gave you more", Kurt said as he started to eat. Then Finn picked up his plate and changed his with Kurt. "What are you doing Finn? I can't eat this much, and you'll be hungry".

"Well, it's not only you who needs more food. The bean needs food too".

"The bean?"

"Yeah, or the baby. I call it the bean since it looked like a bean, and don't worry Kurt. Blaine will probably answer in the morning."

* * *

"Rise and shine, dapper duck", Sue tore the curtains apart and let the bright sunlight into the room. Blaine groaned and turned in his bed. "Come on, mr pretend-to-be-vampire-can't-take-the-sunlight, we have to get down for breakfast. We have a busy schedule today".

Blaine sat up with his head in his hands. He felt something cold against his temple and shifted his head to Sue holding a water bottle. He grabbed the bottle and drunk nearly half the bottle to regain his ability to speak.

"How did you get in here anyway? I don't remember giving you my keycard?"

"Well mr soon-to-be-daddy, you were pretty out of it last night. I think it must have been the wine. So yeah, I let you in and took the keycard with me, don't know why, just did".

"Soon-to-be-daddy? Oh shit! I totally forgot, Kurt was supposed to go to the doctor's yesterday. Where the hell is my phone!?"

"Oh, I have it. I never gave it back to you yesterday", Sue took out Blaine's phone from her back pocket and handed it to him. Blaine saw that he had gotten a couple of messages, but Kurt's were the only one of interest, assumed that there was one.

"...5 week old son or daughter", a picture of the sonogram had come with the message. Blaine studied the picture of the small bean carefully. He just stared at it. Only that picture, of his future child mattered it that moment. Tears had run their way down his cheeks. He drew a deep breath and stood up determinedly. He grabbed the suitcase that stood in the corner of his room and began to collect his things.

"Blaine! Blaine, what are you doing?", Sue watched as Blaine collected his things while he sniffled. "Blaine! Why are you packing your things? We're not leaving until tomorrow!"

Blaine continued to ignore her while he packed his things into the bag. Sue took the phone were it lay on the bed and opened the message form Kurt.

"Oh Blaine. Blaine, stop". Sue went over to where Blaine angrily tried to stuff his knitted sweater into the suitcase. "Blaine, you need to calm down. Look at me Blaine".

Blaine didn't stop until Sue grabbed his shoulders and turned him over to face her. He looked down at his feet while the tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't take it Sue. I can't take it not being there with him during this. I need to go back home, to him".

"Blaine, look at me", Sue put her hand on his chin and raised his head up. His clear brown eyes look straight into hers. "Blaine, it is only seven days left until you get to go home".

"It's seven days to much".

"Blaine, I know you miss Kurt and your curly baby. But you'll be home soon enough".

"No, I need to go now. I love Kurt more than anything in this world, without him I wouldn't be here. And now, he is on his own".

"No, he's not on his own. He's got Finn over there, and he has baby Blaine in his stomach and he's got you. In his heart. Blaine, I know you miss Kurt. I miss Robin everyday, doing this, going on tour is so hard for me. But you know what they say, being apart can sometimes make you stronger", Blaine contemplated what she'd said and breathed.

"Okay, but only seven days! Not more!"

"No more than seven days. Then we'll go home and meet the little bean that's growing inside your fiancé", Sue embraced Blaine, and Blaine clutched to her back sniffling into her shirt.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I'm considering creating a picture gallery for this story, would anyone be interested? In that case it would be published Scarves and Coffee. You can find a link to my account on Scarves and Coffee in my BIO.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know it's only 4 days left till Blaine is home."

"Yeah, I know. I told you."

"Yeah, and I think we should do something."

"Do something as in what?"

"Well, I think we should surprise him!"

"Don't you think the surprise pregnancy is enough?"

"Kurt, as your best friend and former..."

"Hey Rachel! Did you know I haven't felt ill in the morning this whole week. It must've been your tip on cooling your face with ice water every evening!" Kurt had abruptly interrupted Rachel. He did not need to hear her extensive explanation.

"Oh thank you Kurt! I know for a fact that my advice is some of the greatest. Now back to the surprise for Blaine", Kurt groaned and stuffed a pillow over his head. "I'm thinking that we should decorate the nursery before he comes home!"

"Rachel, you do know that I am only 6 weeks pregnant, and we don't even know the gender!"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?", Finn came into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn and a glass of soda. "Please tell me you didn't change the movie to something cheesy. Rachel made me sit through a Nichols Sparks marathon last Monday."

"Hey I'm still here. No, we have not changed the movie. Kurt and I.."

"Hey, there's no Kurt in this", Kurt interrupted again.

"Okay, I thought that Kurt should surprise Blaine when he comes home"

"Isn't being pregnant a surprise enough?", Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My words exactly, thank you Finn. Now, can we skip all of these surprise plans and watch the movie?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms while Kurt put in the movie. Finn situated himself in the armchair with the foot rest. First when the selection menu popped up Finn noticed.

"Hey, this isn't Transformers three!?"

"Nope. Both Rachel and I think that it would be a shame to see Patrick Dempsey in such a horrible film that we choose Kate and Leopold instead".

Now Finn huffed in annoyance and pouted throughout the movie, although he gotta admit that it was decent.

"Goodnight Kurt, Goodnight Finn. I'll call you tomorrow about the nursery plan!", Rachel shouted as she headed out the door.

"Bye Rachel, and there are no nursery plans!", Kurt shouted back as he and Finn cleaned up in the living room. Finn came back to fetch the empty popcorn bowl when he heard Kurt's response.

"What's about this surprise?"

"Oh, it's just Rachel being silly. She wants me to decorate a nursery as a surprise for Blaine when he come home."

"Well that an idea."

"Yeah I know, a bad idea!"

"No no no, it's a good idea! Blaine would totally love it!"

"Finn, as I said to Rachel, I am only six weeks pregnant. Meaning that you can't even see the gender yet."

"Kurt, we don't have to make it like blue or pink, we can take like one of the other colors!"

"That is not my point", Finn put on the best pout he had. "Okay okay, I'll sleep on it. Goodnight Finn."

"Sleep tight Kurt!", Finn said as he headed in the opposite direction of the hallway to the guest bedroom. Kurt sighed and went into his and Blaine's bedroom. The bed was always warm, but it still seemed cold when Blaine wasn't here. Kurt changed into a set of pajamas and crawled into bed. Before he went into deep sleep he sent off a quick text to Blaine.

_Gonna sleep now honey!_

_Miss you and can't wait to see you soon!_

_Love Kurt 3 xoxo_

_p.s. I have a surprise waiting for you at home!_

Kurt pondered his message before he hit sent. Could he decorate a nursery? He erased the last part and sent it off. _Okay, how am I gonna do this? I need a plan before I tell Blaine about any kind of surprise. Maybe I can ask Isabelle if she has any tips on decoration and interior design for nurseries. _Before he went to sleep he sent off a quick email from his work phone asking Isabelle for advice.

* * *

"Finn, why in the world are you eating pizza for breakfast?"

"I couldn't find anything else", Finn said with his mouth full of pizza.

"You know we have a fridge", Kurt went over and opened the door to the fridge and presented the content to Finn. "We have eggs, bacon and vegetables at home. If you just waited I could have made breakfast for you!"

"Thanks dude! I should think of that tomorrow!"

"You do that", Kurt said as he picked out some of the vegetables and eggs. An omelet would be a good breakfast.

"Oh, can you still make me breakfast? I don't think this pizza was so good to eat..", Kurt raised his eyebrow in amusement and picked out some more ingredients.

"Hey Finn, I thought about the surprise thing."

"You did? Great! What do you wanna do?"

"Well, firstly I don't know a thing about nurseries so I emailed Isabelle for tips, I'll check if she has answered", Kurt fished the phone out of his cardigan pocket. An email from Isabelle had surely arrived, although it only said one word.

"Well, Finn, we're going window-shopping today! Isabelle gave me the most obvious choice to go shopping for nurseries."

"IKEA?"

"Nope, Pottery Barn."

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt! Come over here! You gotta see this!", Finn shouted from across the store. He had sped over to the children's section of the store the moment they walked in. Somehow he had managed even though the store was nearly packed. What Kurt didn't see coming was the shopping cart in the stomach.

"Oh gosh, Sorry! Didn't see you! Are you okay?", a worried woman with a child on the hip said. Kurt placed his hand over his abdomen.

"I'm fine, no injuries!", Kurt waved it off and continued over to Finn still holding his hand over his stomach.

"Kurt! We gotta have this in the baby room!", Finn was pointing towards a small rocker with a cuddly lamb.

"That's really cute Finn, we should write that one down. Do you have a pen?"

"Nope, but I can note it down in my phone!", Finn grinned as he typed down the lamb rocker. For nearly two hours Kurt and Finn was strolling around the store looking at cribs, changing tables and dressers.

"I need a break." Kurt was exhausted. So many parents swarming around the store, elbowing their way to get the last samples of monogram towels.

"Let's go grab a coffee outside", Finn said and they managed to make their way out of the store. Seated in a close coffee shop, Finn with a coffee and Kurt with a juice.

"I think the room should be yellow!", Finn exclaimed.

"Yellow? Oh no no, I've read multiple of articles about how yellow makes babies cry. So, no we're not having a yellow room".

"How do you know it's the same for all the children?"

"We're not going with yellow Finn, it feels too tacky. I think a mix between moss green and creme would be charming."

"Kurt, it's a nursery, not a studio. It gotta look legit!"

"Okay, let's ask Blaine!" Kurt sent off a text to Blaine asking about the color.

_Hey Blaine!_

_Just wondering, what color do you think would be good to have in the nursery?_

_Love you!_

"There! Let's see what Blaine thinks!" Just a minute later the phone beeped with a response. "And Blaine says..."

_PURPLE!_

Kurt hit his head against the table as Finn laughed at Blaine's answer. _Well, we're definitely not going with purple, _Kurt thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who has left a review on this story! It makes me super happy! I got responses off of Scarves and Coffee with people who was interested in a small picture galley. In that case that would be posted when the fic is finished.

Otherwise, I'm sorry but I'm not about he Transformers three joke. Seriously, I paid quite some money to go see that and the story was so shallow. So, it's legit and rotten tomates agrees.

And, I don't dislike IKEA. I love IKEA and their furniture, but since my sister introduced Pottery Barn I'm sold. So, the pictures will mostly be from the galleries on pottery barn's site.

Till next chapter

Love

Nalle


	13. Chapter 13

"Finn! Finn!", Kurt ran into the guest bedroom calling his brother's name. "Finn! Finn! Wake up! You gotta wake up!"

Finn, who was still asleep, groaned and turned over. Kurt jumped onto his bed and started shanking and tickling him on his sides, causing Finn to laugh and roll around.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! What is it? Is the baby coming!?"

"No silly, you have to wake up! NOW!"

Kurt slid off and sat down on the bedside next to Finn.

"Yeah, I'm up now!" Finn sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "So, what is the reason for having you wake me up at... seven in the morning?"

"I came up with a surprise for Blaine!"

"Another one? I thought we were doing a nursery?"

"No, we're not doing the nursery yet. That's way to early and I want Blaine to be with me when I decide on color and furniture, even though his color alternative is a big no-no."

"What are we supposed to do then? What else is there to surprise Blaine with?"

"Finn, Blaine's coming home tomorrow and what is better than to surprise him?", Kurt went over and pulled aside the curtains letting the bright sun enter the room. Finn was confused about what Kurt was trying to say.

"We're gonna surprise him with a surprise? That's gonna be like, surpriception."

"Finn, we're gonna have a surprise party for Blaine coming home!"

* * *

"Excuse me sir, the plane is landing in ten minutes. Have you finished your lunch?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm done! Thank you, it was ehm, excellent!"

"Thank you sir." The air host took Blaine cartridge and rolled away with her trolley.

"Excellent? You call that excellent? Eyebrows, you call my intelligence excellent, you call my appearance excellent. My whole being is excellent, and you call that airplane meal 'excellent'?"

"It wasn't that bad..."

"You mean to say that those carrots were baked freshly in a oven of a nice old lady in the north of italy, and not the half moldy freezer of this thing called an airplane?"

"Sue, you know I wanted to get back as fast as possible and luckily, this plane was available. Thankfully we brought enough disguise to not be recognized."

"Feeling a bit famous, are we? We should've got the secluded seats because I can't stand the smell of monkeys!"

"Sue, they are people, not monkeys and they do not smell."

"There were at least seven people eating nachos with cheese."

"Anyway, are you coming with me to surprise Kurt or are you going back to your bungalow?"

"Yeah, I'm too tired for Porcelain's blinding complexion. Are you gonna surprise him in any way other than just showing up a day early?"

"I haven't planned anything special, but I have prepared some roses and dinner at a French restaurant."

Sue nodded in approval and the conversation left there. The plane touched the ground and Blaine was home. Inside him he could feel the excitement of seeing Kurt again, and this time he was with child. His child.

"I call you tomorrow, we need to go over stuff that's needed to compensate for the missing tour concerts."

"Do that, hear from you then", Blaine was too busy locating his luggage so he could get home as fast as possible. The airport was stuffed with people going to and from New York. Soon he had his bag and he tried to hail a cab outside on the street. I took a while, but after a few tries he had gotten one.

"Where to sir?"

Blaine rattled off the address to the apartment. Looking out the window of the taxi his mind wandered off to Kurt and how he was gonna react. Would be pass out at the door or throw himself into his arms?

* * *

"A little higher Finn!"

Finn, who was standing on a ladder, was in the processing of hanging a banner with the text: _Welcome home Blaine!_

"I can't reach any higher Kurt!"

"And you're supposed to be tall, come on Finn! Just a little higher!"

Finn reached out further with his arms to reach that damn spot Kurt wanted him to nail this onto. They had spent the morning planning for the surprise. Kurt was determined to have the whole living room decorated. In the middle of this process the door bell rang.

"Oh, that must be Rachel with the decorations. You can drop the banner Finn."

Kurt jogged toward the door excited to see Rachel, she was gonna bring over fairy lights to decorate the balcony. Although, the surprise plans were not going to be the way Kurt wanted them to be. Unknowing, Kurt turned the handle and opened the door with a smile. He was met with a bouquet of red and white roses which was held by one person in particular.

Blaine.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I have been gone for a vacation for two weeks. Which explains why I haven't updated in a while, and for some reason, during summer vacation the writers block seem to be 24/7 business. The next chapter will be up very very shortly after this one. Thanks for being patient with the update!

Surpriception - _A surprise, oppa inception style._


	14. Chapter 14

"Dude, how are we gonna be able to tie up these balloons?"

Blaine's standing in the doorway with his hands full of luggage. Kurt's rooted to the spot with his jaw in the ground. Finn's holding a bag of colorful balloons, padding into the hallway meeting the two confused men.

"Balloons? Are we gonna fly to paradise falls?", Blaine asks eyeing both Kurt and Finn.

"Hey Blaine, dude, you're home early!" Finn went forward and hugged the shorter man, clapping him on the back. "I thought you were gonna come back tomorrow, how was the tour?"

"They tour was great, thanks for asking! But yeah, I wanted to surprise Kurt by coming home early, but I don't know..." Blaine looked to Kurt who stared at Blaine. Finn knew he had to do something and tickled him in the side. Kurt cringed and laughed a little, looking the at Finn who pointed to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt with a hurt expression on his face.

"Blaine," Kurt relaxed his body and stepped forward to hug Blaine around his waist, laying his head on his shoulders. Blaine dropped his bags and wound his arms around Kurt, he directed his eyes to Finn who nodded and picked up Blaine's luggage and placed it by the hallway stairs. "You're home, you're home, you're home, you're home."

Kurt kept repeating it to himself until Blaine placed a finger on Kurt's lips which he then kissed deeply. For a minute, they just stood there, holding each other until they had to part for air.

"Sorry, I'm just so shocked to see you, not that it's a bad shock or anything, it's a happy shock, you know like when you find out you still have ice cream in the freezer or that your favorite film is on..."

"Kurt, you're rambling", Blaine interrupted Kurt.

"Sorry", Kurt smiled. Straightening his pose he looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled widely.

"No worries. I'm just happy to see you. I wanted to surprise you and come home early, and I can clearly see that you were surprised. So I guess I succeeded, anyway, I thought we could eat out tonight, to celebrate our little one?"

"Sounds wonderful, let's ask Finn shall we?"

"Finn!", Blaine called through the apartment. Finn stuck his head through the doorway to the living room in confirmation. "Kurt and I are going out tonight to celebrate Kurt's pregnancy, you wanna join us?"

Finn contemplated the question in his head. "Thanks, but no. You should go out and celebrate together, I'm just gonna stay in with Transformers 3 and some Taco Bell".

"Transformers three!? Dude, I wanna see that one too!" Blaine pouted, which quickly disappeared when Kurt gave him a judging stare. "Anyway, you have to come with us next time, and feel free to eat whatever we have in the cupboards if you're hungry".

"Thanks dude", Finn responded with a smile.

* * *

"So, where are you guys going?"

"Blaine went all fancy on me and managed to get a table at Per Se. It's in Time Warner Center, you know that skyscraper by Columbus circle?" Kurt was fixing a few strands of his hair in the mirror and tying his sleek black tie around his neck. Finn was observing Kurt fixing the last of the details of his evening outfit in the hallway.

"Oh that one, yeah, that's quite some restaurant". "

"Should I wear a tie? I don't know, maybe it's too much", Kurt loosened the tie and took it off. He unbuttoned the first buttons of his crisp white short-sleeved shirt.

"So, how do you feel about Blaine coming home early?"

"Happy, I really missed him even though he wasn't gone for too long. Although I'm sad we weren't able to hold the surprise party, it would've been so much fun."

"What would've been fun?", Blaine asked as he came down the stairs. Blaine was sporting a dark navy suit to match Kurt's navy dress pants.

"If Rachel had sung 'Run Joey Run' as our nationals solo during senior year!", Kurt quickly came up with. "I'll show it to you later when we get back home".

"Sure, sounds great. Are you ready to go?"

"Aye Captain" Kurt grabbed his phone and wallet. "See you later Finn, hope you have fun!"

"I can always listen to Rachel sing 'Run Joey Run if I get bored'", Finn responded with a grin.

* * *

The time was half past six, Finn was situated on the couch with a bag of cheez doodles and Transformers 3 playing. Even though the film was action filled and exciting, Finn's thoughts kept wandering to the balloons lying on the table in the hallway. He really wanted to blow up all those balloons and decorate, and now he knew exactly what he would do. He snatched the home phone of the side table.

"Hi Finn"

"Hey, could you come over and help me with something?"

"Umm, I'm a bit busy, what's it about?"

"The surprise party for Blaine."

"I'm on my way."

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Finn went over to open the door to Rachel, and Santana.

"Rachel! What's Santana doing here!?"

"Nice to see you too, Finn", Santana said and proceeded to enter the apartment.

"What you bring Santana for?" Finn whispered to Rachel.

"She was over watching the re-run of hoarders and I couldn't just leave her there."

"Just don't say anything about Kurt's you-know-what." Finn took Rachel's coat and hung it in the wardrobe. They proceeded to enter the living room, finding Santana snacking on the cheez doodles and flipping the channels.

"Hey, those are mine!"

"I don't see any note saying 'Finn's property' and Rachel dragged me here and I want my hoarders."

"Come on Santana, we need to work", Rachel said, snatched the remote from Santana's hands to turn of the television.

"Work? On what?"

"Blaine came home today from his tour, and we planned a surprise party for when he was supposed to come home from his tour tomorrow."

"So? What's there to work on?"

"Kurt wanted to hold a surprise party for him, and since he came home early he wasn't able to."

"What you're suggesting is that we hold the party now?"

"Kinda, they're out for the evening and won't be home until later. We don't have to do a lot, just decorate some and blow some balloons."

"Okay, I'm in as long as I can get a drink."

"No alcohol!" Rachel replied quickly.

"Why?"

"Because Kurt's preg..", Finn quickly covered Rachel's mouth with his hands. "What Rachel meant to say is that Kurt's on a new diet and exercise regime that means no alcohol."

"Whatever, let's get to work then", Santana said and kept the bag of cheez doodles in her arms.

* * *

"That cheese was so delicious I could eat it for the rest of my life!", Kurt said as he held onto Blaine's hand in the elevator.

"I am astounded, Kurt Hummel, admitting he could eat cheese for the rest of his life", Blaine snickered.

"Oh shut up, should I mention the desert that you consumed with noise that could be heard throughout the restaurant?"

"Hey, that chocolate soufflé was to die for", Blaine replied as the elevator reached their destination. They exited the elevator and strolled down the corridor to their door. Upon entering their apartment they found it completely dark, no lights on.

"Hello, Finn?", Kurt called out through the apartment.

"It's only half past nine, could he have gone to bed already? Man, he must have been tired."

"So, now that we know, he's probably asleep, I know something we could do", Kurt said seductively as he backed Blaine up against the wall.

"Oh, and what is that? And before we continue, are you sure we can do it? You know you being pregnant and all?"

"Yeah, I checked with the doctor, she said it was fine. But when I'm in my last month we should be careful with vigorous sexual acts." Kurt said as he dragged Blaine across the hall by his lapels of his suit.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

Suddenly all the lights in the living room lit up, revealing Santana, Rachel and Finn. The living room was decorated with balloons and a banner saying 'WELCOME HOME BLAINE!', and of course, the very shocked Latina.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, I'm just gonna leave this here... AND, Thank everyone for being patient!**


End file.
